


Loving Complications.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter agrees that Severus Snape is a complicated man. Now he has to convince the wary Slytherin that he happens to love complications...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Complications.

**Title** : _ **Loving Complications.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 366: Complicated.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter agrees that Severus Snape is a complicated man. Now he has to convince the wary Slytherin that he happens to _love_ complications...   
 

_**Loving Complications.** _

  

Severus stiffened when Potter pressed him against the wall, halting his exit forcibly:  
“Let me go!”

“This doesn't have to end here, Severus.This could be the beginning of something beau...”

“It was sex, Potter. _Sex_. There's nothing to build on.” 

“It felt deeper. It felt exactly like... _love._ ”

“Let. Me. Go.”

“I can't! I love you.”

“You are lying.”

“No. I'm... Wait. Why?” 

Severus' gaze darkened with pain.  
“Because I'm... me.”

“Precisely. You are stubborn. Complicated. Fragile... You are beautiful through and through, Severus.”

“Harry...”

“Shush. Just... shush and surrender, please... You'll be safe in my arms, I promise.”  


 


End file.
